1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is filed claiming the priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-011715 filed on Jan. 24, 2011 under the Paris Convention, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a process for producing a conjugated diene-based polymer, a conjugated diene-based polymer, and a conjugated diene-based polymer composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with an increase in concern about environmental problems, requirements of fuel cost saving properties on an automobile have been increasing, and a rubber composition used in tires for automobiles has also been required to be excellent in fuel cost saving properties. As a rubber composition for automobile tires, a rubber composition containing a conjugated diene-based polymer such as polybutadiene or a butadiene-styrene copolymer, and a reinforcing agent is used.
For example, as a polymer enhancing fuel cost saving properties and a polymer composition having good fuel cost saving properties, a polymer obtained by living anion polymerization of butadiene, styrene and bis(diethylamino)methylvinylsilane using alkyllithium as a polymerization initiator, and a polymer composition containing the polymer and silica are proposed in JP-A 2010-77386. A polymer obtained by adding alkyllithium and hexamethyleneimine to butadiene and styrene, and polymerizing this is proposed in JP-A 9-110942.